Avatar: Masters of Spirits
by CyberActors15
Summary: Reboot of Phantom Benders. The nature of war has changed drastically with the arrival of the avatar and… the introduction of the benders of light and the benders of the shadows. These new benders alongside the avatar have a deep connection to the spirits even the most ancient of spirits and they are the Masters of Spirts.
1. Chapter 1: Light born from Flame

Chapter 1: Light born from Flame

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story, this story being the much awaited and anticipated reboot to CA15's Phantom Benders. First of all this story will start at the beginning of Avatar Last Airbender and in a way Danny Phantom. So much like the previous incarnation of this story the Danny Phantom characters where born and raised in the world of Avatar so no alternate dimensions or things like that. And because all the characters were born in the Avatar World it means that some of the characters will be slightly different. Also in this Story Danny's powers and Abilities will be slightly different. But now the disclaimer, unfortunately CA15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Avatar the Last Airbender or any Nickelodeon characters that can and will appear in this story or me but he does own the OCs.**

**Dani: I'm so excited for this reboot.**

**Shadow: Who isn't?**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-

The cloaked figure watched as the ash cloud flew towards Avatar Roku and his dragon Fang while Fire Lord Sozin flew away on his dragon.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." The cloaked figure said before he pulled out a watch and looked at it. "However…"

The ash cloud flew over the avatar and about half a second later there was a golden glow only visible to someone like the hooded man.

"Time Out." Clockwork said freezing time just before the Spirit Raava could go over to the next person. "Hello Raava."

"Clockwork?"

The golden glow formed into the white and blue serpent like spirit.

"Hello Raava it's been a long time hasn't it?" Clockwork asked. "Almost ten thousand years."

"Has it been that long already?" Raava asked.

"Yes, sorry I missed your combining with Wan. I was dealing with other events during that day." Clockwork mentioned. "I am sorry about your newest Avatar."

"Yes it's always heart breaking when they pass on like they have now." Raava said. "But I assume the fact that you're here now means either Roku died to early or the next Avatar will be major importance."

"Yes." Clockwork said before screens appeared in front of the two spirits. As he spoke the screens began to fill with images of the future. "With the death of Roku, Fire Lord Ozai now has the freedom to prepare for war while the new Avatar is an infant. Within twelve years the Fire Nation will wage war on the world that will last one hundred years. The newest Avatar will not be able to handle this alone and if he fails then no one will be able to fix this problem."

"Why can't he handle this?" Raava asked.

"Because in twelve years the Fire Nation will harness ancient power and eliminate all the Airbenders except the Avatar." Clockwork said. "The balance scales will be so drastically tipped by that action that it will build up so much dark energy that it will be enough to alert Vaatu."

"How do I prevent this?" Raava asked with the need to retain order evident in her voice.

"I need to borrow some of your power and create a link to a new bender." Clockwork said. "A lightbender, born from Fire Nation blood he would be powerful enough to aid the Avatar. He would harness your power and become one of the first Masters of the Spirits. Other spirits have agreed to do this as well so that the Avatar will have the best chance."

"A human harnessing my divine power?" Raava asked. "It's not possible."

"I believe you said the same thing about a human being able to bend all four elements, or a human and a spirit bonding permanently without the human dying, or a human being able to stop and seal Vaatu." Clockwork said with his usual knowing smirk.

"How would I do this?" Raava asked with a sigh.

"Leave that to me." Clockwork said. "I just had to have your permission first before I did anything you wouldn't approve of."

A golden glow appeared around Raava and then faded.

"Done." Clockwork said. "Now time must go on. Time in."

~00000~

The southern lights glowed brightly on the eve that child took his first breaths of air after he had been born.

"Congratulations Madam Fenton. He's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he handed the woman her new son. "Should I call your husband over for him to see his son?"

Maddie smiled and nodded.

The doctor bowed and walked out of the room.

Maddie took note of the baby boy and couldn't help but feel so happy as he looked around at the new world that he had been born into. Like his father who hailed from Water Tribe origin he had icy blue eyes but he shared more of her physical qualities. However the interesting thing was that the small tuft of hair on his head wasn't brown like hers or raven black like his fathers… but was instead snow white.

Maddie didn't need to question it, she was just glad to have her second child. And as she felt him and held him in her hands she could feel he would be a powerful bender in his future but that lead to one question. Would he take on his father's culture and be a waterbender or would he take on her culture and be a firebender.

Maddie watched as her husband walked in. Despite being of Water Tribe origin he was quite a big man. Actually big was an understatement

"Maddie I'm so sorry I missed his birth." He said.

"It's fine Jack." Maddie said. "I understand you get a little weak during childbirth, we wouldn't want you to faint again like with Jasmine."

Jack smiled sheepishly.

"So what will Madam and Sir name their newest heir?" The doctor asked.

"Daniel." Maddie said. "Daniel Jai Fenton."

~00000~

Over the past fourteen years it was clear to all the people on Amity Island, a small island in between Kyoshi and the South Pole, that Danny Fenton wasn't your usual type of bender… or person for that matter. Why?

Perhaps it could be because at the current moment as opposed to being with his private tutors he was flying across the village at a very fast velocity. Wait flying?

The villagers had learned early in the 14 years he had been alive that he was a bender but didn't bend any of the four elements. He was a unique bender who could bend light. He could form light into solid energy and use it in any way possible. He could also use his light bending to fly… somehow.

Because he belonged to a new culture of lightbending that people believed was derived from his Fire Nation parentage he was placed into clothes that would fit the Fire Nation but still represented light. He wore a white robed top with no sleeves and blue trimming. He also had a blue belt around his waist and he had very light, almost white, blue pants.

Danny smirked as he enjoyed soaring over the island that he inhabited. He let out a sigh of relief as he soared through the skies. This was his domain and no one could touch him up here. No one could match him when he soared through the air. Flying in the sky was freedom for him.

Danny watched everything from his birds eye view and grinned as he continued to soar over the village.

Danny grinned as a flock of birds flew next to him with expressions that seemed to show that they were perplexed by a human flying, it was either that or they were hungry.

The white haired teen laughed as he assumed they were perplexed by his flight.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Danny said.

With a burst of speed he flew ahead of the birds before he started doing flips and tricks in the air before he rocketed straight into the air. Danny, once reaching cloud height, stopped his ascension and let gravity take hold and dropped down.

He had his nose pointing downward as the ground below him grew closer. At the last moment before he hit the ground Danny curved and shot off at incredible speeds and reached the ocean in no time. As he flew over the waves the water parted slightly as he rocketed over.

Danny laughed and enjoyed his freedom. This was the best feeling in the world.

After a good trip of flying Danny stopped for a rest inside a cliff side cave. He knew no one would be able to locate him here as the village was at the centre of the island and the villagers never really found the need to go all the way out to the beaches and the villagers never really went across to the cliff sides unless they were heading to the hidden boats for travel.

Danny sighed as he watched the sunset from his viewpoint.

"Man there's so much out there in the world but I'm stuck here." Danny said. "Then again I could fly off… but that would be too lonely."

Despite being the son of two incredibly intelligent and rich members of society who also happened to have a deep spiritual connection Danny wanted more out of life, he wanted to explore the world and reach new horizons. Sure the war kinda made doing that a little hard but Danny would still give a lot to see his mom's home in the Fire Nation or his Dad's home in the Southern Water Tribe or anywhere else the world had to offer.

"Maybe someday." Danny said as he got up to go home but before he could he paused as a blue wisp of cold air escaped from his mouth.

He knew what that meant; there must have been a spirit around. The lightbender had seen spirits before. Actually since his birth a few spirits constantly popped up from time to time around Amity Island and Danny could always detect them.

Danny then smiled thinking of what Spirit could possibly be there so he floated up and followed his Spirit Sense as he called it.

His sense let him to a camp on the beach and instead of a spirit he saw three teenagers… well two teenagers the other was like 12… and he also saw a freakishly large bison and a flying lemur. Something about the twelve year old boy seemed familiar… and powerful. He could feel power radiating off of him but that power felt so much like his own. By looking at the two teens he could immediately tell they were Water Tribe. It was as clear as day. And considering that quite a few residents of this island were descendants of Water Tribe members he knew that those two were Water Tribe students.

Danny stayed back and watched and listened to what they said and he grew curious when he heard the bald kid was the Avatar. That was when he decided to jump in.

"Whoa you're the Avatar?" Danny asked as he walked up to them from the trees.

His light bending made it real easy to blend in and move around un noticed.

The three jumped from fright and the oldest of the group, Danny decided to call him Paranoia Boy, pointed his Machete at Danny.

"Who are you, where did you come from?" Paranoia Boy asked, more like demanded.

"This is my home island I think I should be asking you that." Danny commented dryly.

The girl, Danny decided to call her Pretty Girl, moved in front of Paranoia Boy.

"Sorry about my brother's actions, you kinda gave us a fright." Pretty Girl said. "My name's Katara, the paranoid one is my brother Sokka and he's our friend Aang. And you are?"

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny said proudly. "But seriously are you the Avatar?"

Aang then chuckled.

"Yeah I am." He said nervously.

"Cool, no need to be shy about it." Danny said. "I thought you'd be older."

"You wouldn't be the only person who thought that." Aang said as he thought back to a specific scared angry teenager.

"So why are you guys camping out here?" Danny asked. "Why not come to my village? It'd probably be better there anyway."

"We didn't realise there was a village on this island." Katara mentioned.

"Really you two are Water Tribe and you didn't realise that this was the island where Water Tribe citizens moved to a few decades back?" Danny said sarcastically. "It's no worries I guess were not on the outdated maps anyway."

"Wait there people from the Water Tribe here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah but sadly no waterbenders." Danny said. "Unless you count a two month old infant."

"Oh…" Katara said slightly sadly.

"We do have other Benders though." Danny said. "Just come on over the village and I'll introduce you. And hey perhaps you might find a better place to rest for the night than out here in the cold on the beach."

"That sounds neat." Aang said.

Danny then helped the three friends pack up their camp site and he led them towards the village. It took them a few minutes to arrive.

Upon arriving at the village the three outsides marvelled at how bright it was despite the fact that it was day and now in the greater light they could see Danny a lot more clearly and now they seemed to notice his snow white hair and his strange outfit that didn't look like it belonged to any Nation.

"This place is so bright?" Sokka said.

"Yeah Light is kinda a big thing to us." Danny said before he gestured to a statue. "Our villagers constantly worship the ancient spirit of Light Raava."

Aang looked at the statue and his eyes seemed to glow in admiration.

"I know that spirit." He said without realising.

"Do you Aang?" Katara asked.

"Of course he does." Danny said. "Raava was the spirit of light that worked with the first Avatar."

"What really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I'm sure of the exact story but I do know that Raava worked with Avatar Wan to bring balance."

"Wow." Aang said.

"There should be more info on Raava back at my house. So why don't we head over there?" Danny said. "We can also get you something to eat while there and maybe I can arrange to have you guys stay for as long as you're here."

The three outsiders didn't find a reason to say no and they decided to follow after the lightbender.

When they arrived at the house their expressions where so funny that Danny wished he could snap shot them. It was clear that they expected a normal little house but that's not what they got with Danny's house. As it was, according to Sokka, 'bigger than the Southern Water Tribe' as it was a massive estate with a massive house in the centre and a mountain… yes a mountain at the back of the estate… a whole mountain was part of the estate.

"Danny you live here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "Long story short there once was a very rich man from the Northern Watertribe who married a very rich woman from the Southern Water Tribe and they decided to buy property on this island and act as merchants between the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and Southern Air Temple."

"I think I heard about them." Aang said.

"Well that's good." Danny said. "Come on inside, I'll find a place for… Appa and Momo right…" Aang nodded, "To rest first. Then I might as well invite you three in for dinner."

"Are you sure that's alright?" Katara asked.

"Katara he's offering free food and a free place to stay." Sokka exclaimed. "Don't question it!"

Danny smiled; he would probably get along well with Sokka. He led them to a barn and where they decided to leave Appa and Momo. Danny also reassured Aang that he would send for fresh food to be delivered to them immediately.

After that he asked his servants for a meal to be made for his guests and for someone to alert his parents to the fact that they had guests… those guests being the Avatar and his friends.

While they waited for the meal to be made Danny decided to show them around the main house and once again the three were impressed. Because Katara and Sokka had only ever known the Southern Water Tribe and had only recently visited the Southern Air Temple viewing something like this just blew their minds away.

They loved every second of the tour… at least until they walked past a certain training area where a certain brown haired sixteen year old girl in Fire Nation nobility clothes was practising her firebending.

"Danny!" Sokka exclaimed as he pulled out his boomerang. "A firebender has snuck into your house!"

"Whoa calm down man." Danny said as he slid in front of Sokka before she could attack his sister. "She's my sister she lives here."

"Danny what's going on and who are these three?" Jazz asked before she glared sternly at her brother. "And why did you skip out on your lessons?"

Danny grinned nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay Jazz, this guy," Danny pointed to Aang, "is the Avatar and those two are his friends and I invited them to stay over. Guys this is my sister Jazz, she is a firebender because my mom was born to a Fire Nation noble family in the Fire Nation Capital and decided to leave with quite a bit of her fortune and while traveling she met my dad, there was love at first site and she moved in here with him."

"Well that answers most of the questions." Jazz said. "But I still need an explanation on why you missed your lessons."

"Um well uh…" Danny began nervously before Katara came in and saved in.

"He was with us when we landed on the island." Katara lied.

"Yeah that's where I was." Danny said.

Jazz looked at the two fourteen year olds and she could tell that they were lying but…

"Okay that makes sense." Jazz said with a smile. "You four continue with your tour. I'll join you in a bit once I'm done with my training."

As Danny and Katara let out a sigh of relief they walked out and Jazz couldn't supress her mad grin anymore.

"Danny so has a crush on that girl." Jazz said with a grin. "And I think she might…"

~00000~

The tour ended shortly after that and the four went over to the Dining Hall where they were served their food and quite frankly it was delicious. For the two Water Tribe kids they loved the fact that these guys could cook Water Tribe food to perfection and Aang was grateful for the vegetables he got.

While they ate they also chatted.

"So Danny I've been meaning to ask, your sister's a bender are you one?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I'm only the most powerful bender on the island." Danny said.

"Are you a firebender like her?" Sokka asked.

"Nope." Danny said.

He then saw Katara's eyes light up. It was clear at that moment that she was looking for someone to teach her waterbending and at that moment Danny wished he could be her waterbending senpai and teach her the art of waterbending while flirting with her but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"You're a waterbender?" Katara asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately no." Danny said. "I can't waterbend or firebend."

"Then what bender are you?" Sokka asked.

Danny raised his hand into the air and bright glow came from it. The lighting in the room then began to dim exceptionally and when it was almost completely dark in the room waves of light danced over the ceiling similarly to northern and southern lights that appeared at the world's poles.

"I'm a lightbender." Danny said as the lights returned to normal.

Before he could continue he burst out laughing as he saw the perplexed faces with dropped jaws.

"Oh jeez I wish you guys could see your faces…" Danny laughed. "Oh wait I'm a lightbender you can."

Three flat light energy constructs appeared in front of Danny and then they showed their faces.

"How are you doing that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. How do airbenders move air, how do waterbender move water?" Danny replied.

"Is lightbending even possible?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Danny said.

"How did you gain this unique ability?" Aang asked.

"Honestly I have no clue… but my guess is that is has something to do with Raava." Danny said. "She was the spirit of light and order regardless so it would make sense and I was also born on her day."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah every year we have a festival of light to honour Raava. At each festival the Southern Lights glow brighter than ever before as Spirits seem to dance across the skies in her honour." Danny said. "The day I was born Spirits actually ran through the village as the Southern Lights encompassed everything."

"That must have been beautiful." Katara said.

"I wouldn't know but the others in the village described it as the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen." Danny said. "My mom even said that the colours shone with my hair."

"So what can your bending do?" Katara asked clearly interested.

"I wouldn't mind showing you." Danny said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Katara replied excitedly.

Had the two been paying attention to what was happening around the room and not to each other they'd notice Sokka's eyebrows raise at their interactions and Aang pale considerably.

"Master Daniel your parents have arrived." One of the servants said bringing Danny out of his trance. "They are requesting to see you and your friends."

"Alright thanks, we'll be there in a second." Danny said.

The servant bowed and left.

"So you guys finished eating?" Danny asked.

"I finished while you two were making googly eyes at each other." Sokka said causing the two to blush.

"Shut up Sokka." Katara said while trying to hide her blush. "I'm also finished Danny."

"Yeah I finished as well." Aang said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Alright then let's go meet my parents." Danny said.

The four teens got up and went off to meet Danny's parents. They found Danny's parents in their study and the trio of outsiders were glad to hear that Jack and Maddie Fenton only wanted to meet the Avatar and learn a bit more about their journey.

Jack was also happy to see two teenagers from the Southern Water Tribe and he wished them luck on finding teachers to teach them waterbending. He also allowed them to stay as long as they liked.

After that because it was getting late Danny decided to take each of them to their rooms where they would be staying for the night.

As they all adjusted to their rooms Danny thought about the chance of these guys being his chance to escape and see the world.

~00000~

The next day as promised Danny decided to show the others his bending and as expected they were incredibly impressed by his skill in this new bending art.

Danny showed them that not only could he manipulate the colour spectrum but he could form light is solid energy to attack with or form solid constructs from his power. He also showed them how he could use light to shoot blasts of light energy that could be any colour, though he chose the colour green. However things grew interesting when Danny showed his favourite power. His ability to defy gravity and fly.

"You can fly!" Sokka exclaimed as he watched Danny hovering above him.

"Yeah. It's a lightbender thing." Danny said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I thought Aang was the only one." Katara said.

"Wait you can fly as well?" Danny asked Aang almost half-heartedly.

"Yeah." Aang said proudly before his staff turned into a glider.

"Oh you use a glider." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Is there something wrong with using a glider?" Aang asked defensively.

"No I never said that. It's just that you can't technically fly with a glider. You glide. I doubt you are as manoeuvrable as me." Danny said confidently.

"Airbenders invented flying. We invented the word manoeuvre." Aang said. "Being able to control the air under your 'wings' makes you have far superior control."

"Shall we race to see who is the true master of the skies Arrow boy?" Danny asked with a competitive smirk.

"I don't see why not old hair." Aang resorted with an equally competitive and playful smirk.

"Alright kiddies, uncle Sokka will handle this." Sokka said.

"Don't encourage this." Katara exclaimed but her words fell deaf on the ears of her brother.

"Alright here's the plan you two are going to start here and fly over the village but you two will curve around the statue of Raava and fly into the forest. You two will weave through the trees until you reach that creak we passed by on the way in. From there you two will fly up into the air and to that mountain peak and then fly all the way back down here. First person back wins the race and takes the mantle of Master of the Skies." Sokka said. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." Aang and Danny said as sparks of rivalry seemed to fly off of them.

"Alright, get ready." Sokka said making the two get into starting positions.

"Wish me luck Katara." Both racers said before they glared at each other with a **spark of lightning** flowing between their heads in rivalry.

Katara could swear she heard the two of them growl at each other.

Jazz, who was standing a few meters, behind rolled her eyes. Sokka had just sparked a rivalry between two very strong benders.

"Go!" Sokka yelled.

Danny and Aang shot off so fast that there was a force that pushed the two Water Tribe residents and one Fire Nation resident back.

The two were traveling at the same speed as they dashed over the rooftops and flew in between the buildings of the village.

As they neared the statue of Raava the two slowed down before for doing a sharp curve around the statue before rocketing off again towards the trees.

Once in the trees they did as Sokka said and weaved in between the trees while keeping their momentum up. Both racers were impressed by their rival's skills in the mobility but the race was far from over and they still had to win.

The two reached thee creak at the same time and shot off into the air. Now that they were free from anything around them that might break they unleashed their full potential.

Danny sped up first and Aang was surprised to see a small funnel of wind appearing around his white haired rival. The funnel of wind then dispersed as Danny shot off with a loud boom that resonated far and wide.

Aang was shocked by that burst of speed but he wouldn't lose so he called on all the wind he could muster and used it to speed up. He couldn't create a sonic boom but he could use it to barely catch up to the speeding lightbender.

As the two reached the peak of the mountain they noticed something on the ocean, a Fire Nation ship and it was moving towards the island.

"Oh crap." Danny said.

"That's a Fire Navy ship." Aang said.

"They probably heard my sonic boom and think it was an attack." Danny deadpanned.

"They're heading straight for the village." Aang said.

"Wanna put aside the race and take the ship down." Danny asked.

"Yeah, I don't think the villagers have enough time to get ready for an attack." Aang replied.

The two instead of finishing their race flew towards the oncoming ship.

What happened next could only be called a masterpiece of battle or the perfect surprise attack, perhaps both, as Aang and Danny didn't have to communicate or think. It was like their minds linked and they knew exactly what they had to do and how they would do it.

Because as the Fire Nation soldiers prepared to land on Amity Island and attack the villagers they didn't expect an attack to come in from the sky… Before they could react there was a crash on their ship before a blinding white light shone from the crater in the deck. While they covered their eyes the winds picked up and knocked some of the soldiers right off the ship.

Once the light died down the Fire Benders were shocked to see Danny and Aang standing aboard their ship with determination in their eyes. Quicker than they could react, the two younger benders sprung forward at incredibly speeds and began clearing the deck with a series of light blasts and wind attacks.

Danny flew to one of the soldiers and kicked him away before he quickly turned to face Aang. The master airbender came towards Danny at full speed with his staff hanging behind. He stepped in Danny's hands the lightbender threw the avatar up into the air.

Aang rocketed up till he reached the top of the tower on the ship where the captain was and with a strong swing of his arm holding his staff he sent a massive gust of wind that knocked everyone back.

Before they could get up green light filled the room and became solid constructs that restrained the benders.

More benders burst into the room and were about to a firebend at the two but a simple blast of air and a few well-placed blasts of light knocked them unconscious before they could do anything.

Danny and Aang then grinned when they realised that they had taken out a single ship on their own.

"That was good." Danny said.

"We saved the village and prevented an attack." Aang said.

"We actually work pretty well." Danny said. "When we're not fighting over the same girl."

"Is that what we were doing?" Aang asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah." Danny said with equal embarrassment. "Maybe I should join you guys on your quest to save the world. We make a good team in kicking Fire Nation butt."

"You just want to be near Katara." Aang said slyly.

"That's an added bonus to being part of your team." Danny said. "The real joy is helping someone."

Aang nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having you on the team." Aang said with a smile. "Only problem is you make me competitive and that isn't really the way of the Air Nomads."

"I'm not usually competitive either." Danny said with a laugh. "But there isn't anything wrong with a good competition every now and again."

The two bowed to each other in the spirit of competition.

"I accept your challenge Danny Fenton the First Lightbender." Aang said with a smirk.

"So let the best man win Avatar Aang the Last Airbender." Danny said with a smirk.

Aang laughed. This was a beginning of a friendship and rivalry that would last long and probably transcend lifetimes.

~00000~

When the two got back they informed every one that Danny had decided to go with Team Avatar and surprisingly enough Danny's parents were fine with the idea and so were Katara and Sokka… especially Katara, Danny smirked tauntingly to Aang at that moment.

Jazz also decided to go with because she didn't think Sokka was mature enough to handle watching over the others and because she thought it might be good to help her gain experience in her firebending.

And with that, two extra members had been added to Team Avatar's roster and they left on the day after with a team consisting of one airbender, one waterbender, one lightbender, one firebender and one non-bender.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: I think I'm going to really enjoy this reboot.**

**Shadow: Is it because of the rivalry between Danny and Aang or Danny's lightbending will change things up by quite a bit.**

**Dani: Both. It's going to be real awesome watching how Danny and Aang try to impress Katara and how Danny's light bending will influence the story.**

**Shadow: Trust me there will be a major influence from the bending of light.**

**Katara: Why must I be in the middle of a love triangle?**

**Shadow: Because when a love triangle is done right between two incredibly powerful but childish people it makes for great storytelling. **

**Katara: Is this love triangle all you two care about?**

**Dani: Come on Katara who doesn't love a good rivalry amongst friends?**

**Shadow: This is going to be interesting when Jet appears in the story.**

**Katara: Oh my life in this story is going to be hell.**

**Dani: Don't worry Katara you'll still be the strong female character that everyone loves… just with two possible love interests.**

**Shadow: Don't worry readers this whole thing won't focus on this love interest rivalry. That's just a small side story to add more spice to the main story.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Warriors of Kyoshi

Chapter 2: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Avatar: Masters of Spirits, however before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Katara: Last time Clockwork visited Raava just as Roku died and informed of the future that would require she willingly lend her power to create a new bender known as a lightbender. Raava agreed and because of that Danny was born with the power to manipulate light to his will. Fourteen years later Danny ran into Aang, Sokka and I as we were setting up camp. He decided to be a good sport and allow us to stay in his house as opposed to camping out on the beach. While we were at his house we learned about how Danny's village worshiped Raava and how it housed people from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Fire Nation and that Danny happened to be half Fire Nation half Water Tribe. We also learned that Danny's sister was a firebender and that Danny was a lightbender. The next day Danny showed us his bending talent and that led to a competition between Danny and Aang. During the competition they noticed a Fire Navy ship heading towards Amity Island and they put aside their differences and defended the island together. After that Danny decided to join our group and so did his sister.**

**Dani: Wow that was a long chapter.**

**Katara: I know.**

**Shadow: If you're lucky the next chapter might be shorter.**

**Katara: Thanks for the heads up, now I know this one will be long as well. **

**Shadow: What. But I just said this one might be shorter!**

**Katara: No offense Shadow, but you are kind of an Anti-Hero so I can't exactly take your word.**

**Shadow: …Sod to you and your views on Anti-heroism.**

**Dani: Okay before a fight breaks out let's get into this chapter.**

**Shadow: Whoa don't get ahead of yourself Danielle. First I just have to tell the readers that unlike the episode this chapter is based off on, this chapter will take place over a few days and not two like the episode. Now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka asked dryly.

"Well… I know it's near water." Aang replied happily.

"I guess were getting close then." Sokka commented sarcastically.

Team Avatar currently sat on Appa as the flying Bison flew over the ocean waters while just enjoying the relaxing flight. However Sokka seemed to break the relaxing silence as he… once again… questioned the directions the bald boy was following.

He was probably thinking that it wasn't the best of ideas to put a 12 year old kid with the attention span of a turtle-duck in charge of getting them to their destination. But it was too late now to change that and Sokka had left his Flying Bison licence back at the South Pole.

"Hey Katara, check out this airbending trick!" Aang said as he tried to get the attention of the water tribe girl.

Aang then began spinning two marbles in the air using his airbending with a large grin on his face.

"That's great Aang." Katara replied nonchalantly while she continued sewing her brother's pants.

"You didn't even look." Aang wined as he stopped performed his trick.

Katara then turned to him and tried to show some enthusiasm.

"That's great." She said.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang wined again.

From the time Jazz had spent in the team she had already grasped their personality traits knew what was going to happen next. Sokka was going to say something stupid and Katara was going to react.

"Three, two one…" she silently counted down.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." Sokka said.

Jazz even felt irritated after hearing that as she wasn't one to tolerate sexism.

"What does being a girl and sewing have to do with anything." Jazz asked before Katara could react.

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that." Sokka replied. "It's just the natural order of things."

Jazz and Katara shared an annoyed look.

"All done with your pants." Katara said sarcastically. "And look at the good job I did."

She then threw the pants with a hole in them at Sokka's face but before they reached him they were burnt by the flames of an equally annoyed firebender.

As Sokka complained about the loss of his 'favourite pants' Katara then noticed that one of the members of their team was missing and that was exceptionally weird considering the fact that there were very few places where someone could go missing on a flying bison flying over the ocean… unless he fell into the ocean.

"Guys, where's Danny?" she asked immediately alarming the others.

"I'm down here."

Katara, Sokka, Jazz, Momo and Aang all looked over Appa's side where they saw Danny hanging onto one of Appa's legs and looking at the ocean.

"What are you doing down there?" Katara asked/shrieked forgetting about the white haired boy's ability to fly.

Danny smiled.

"Take a look and you'll understand." Danny said with a grin.

Because Appa was flying close to the ocean surface Danny could reach down and actually place his hands in the water. And because Appa's flying was a result of airbending there were distortions in the ocean waters creating ripples and waves.

Danny let his hands enter the ocean and he allowed his light powers to break free.

Katara, Sokka and Jazz were then amazed to see various colours shine out from the particles of water in the air and the water in the ocean.

"Wow." Jazz said in awe.

"Look at all those colours." Sokka said.

"Yeah I pretty much learned that light and water go well together." Danny said. "Wouldn't you agree Katara?"

"Absolutely." Katara said.

Aang then caught Danny's smirk that seemed to say _'Where're your Marbles now airhead?'_

"You win this round Danny." Aang muttered under his breath.

~00000~

It seemed that Aang didn't want to be showed up by Danny's light show so he tried something more spectacular to get the attention of the waterbender.

And what did he decide to do, he stopped Appa on the beach of an island that seemed very familiar to him and he ran into the ocean while stripping down to his underwear. What did he do once he was in the ocean? He began riding the Elephant Koi that commonly swam in these areas of the ocean.

And while doing so he managed to kill two birds with one stone as he had a hell of a lot of fun and he managed to catch Katara's attention for a little while before she had to chase after Appa.

That moment when Katara wasn't paying attention wasn't the only thing that was unfortunate about the situation as something large began pulling the Elephant Koi back into the ocean and was probably eating them. And this was particularly bad as Elephant Koi seemed to be Aang's current transportation.

And that was when a giant serpent emerged from the ocean and attacked and had it not been for Aang's speed a new avatar would be born to the Water Tribe.

Aang had been able to make it back but once again luck didn't seem to be in his favour because just as he got back into his clothes Team Avatar was ambushed by unknown warriors. And within seconds each member of the team was tied up and blindfolded.

A few minutes later someone finally decided to talk to them.

"You five have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." A commanding female voice said.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka demanded.

Danny sweat-dropped was now really the time for loud mouthed Sokka to make demands?

All of their blindfolds were removed at the same time and they noticed a whole bunch of female warriors, definitely Earth Kingdom, wearing warrior Kimonos.

Danny could tell immediately that this would go badly for them based on what he guess Sokka was about to say. Acting quickly Danny used his lightbending to create a solid construct that acted as a gag for Sokka. Using the momentary shock that appeared on everyone's faces Danny looked around for anything that could get them out of a sticky situation… and then he found the statue that seemed to glow in a radiating light only visible to a lightbender.

"Is that Avatar Kyoshi?" Danny asked immediately.

"Yes it is?" the old man standing in between the female warriors said suspiciously.

"Is this Kyoshi Island the piece of land, turned into an Island by Avatar Kyoshi, which broke its ties with the Earth Kingdom over 300 years ago?" Danny asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" the girl who seemed to be in charge of the female warriors asked with equal suspicion.

Danny then gestured over to Aang.

"This is Avatar Aang, the Last Airbender, and I am Danny Fenton the first Lightbender. Like Aang and all previous avatars I draw power from the Light Spirit Raava. That is how I know of this island, Kyoshi told me." Danny said. "When we arrived I thought we came here out of coincidence but now I know this is the island where I felt a force of power pulling me and probably Aang."

Once again the minds of the two powerful benders seemed to link as Aang immediately knew what he had to do to make them believe.

With a powerful gust of wind Aang jumped up into the air and landed on the statue while Danny escaped his bonds and jumped onto a high vantage point.

Their faces had the same expression, an expression of a neutral calm… that soon got replaced by that of a playful nature smirk.

"Now… check this out." They both said with grin while Aang did his marble trick a second time and Danny made to spheres of light appear in his hands.

The crowd of people bellow began to cheer.

~00000~

Once the villagers were convinced that the five outsiders weren't a threat, Danny allowed Sokka to say whatever stupid thing he would have said prior. That lead to a quite an amusing conversation about meeting the warriors who captured them only to learn that they were captured by the female warriors in front of them. Sokka was in complete denial refusing to believe it but within a few minutes the Water Tribe warrior accepted that they had been defeated by girls and felt like he had just been stabbed right in his pride.

The team was invited to stay as long as they liked and the next morning they were immediately treated to a massive feast of a breakfast and the beauty was the breakfast was pretty much dessert.

Aang and Danny both happily indulged while Katara and Jazz were a bit more reluctant to dig in however with convincing the two elemental benders joined in. The only member of the team who didn't feel the need to eat the food that was graciously provided was Sokka who was sulking in the corner.

It was clear that he was still sour about having lost to, as he puts it, 'a bunch of girls.' And it was clear by the way he stormed out of the room that he had something to prove so, Jazz decided to follow after to make sure he did nothing stupid.

Soon Aang left as well to hang out with his fans after ironically saying that he was just a 'simple monk.'

However there was one thing Aang forgot when he left. He was so wound up in the popularity that he was receiving that as he left he failed to realise that he left his rival alone with crush both he and said rival shared. And unlike most teenage boys his age Danny didn't have as much a problem with talking to girls of the opposite gender.

"So am I the only one who noticed this town has a stunning lack of benders?" Danny asked while attempting to start casual conversation.

"I guess you're right." Katara mentioned. "It seems quite a few small villages have small groups of benders."

"How many villages have you been to, to know that fact?" Danny asked.

"Well this is our third village that we stopped at." Katara said. "But when we include this one, yours and the Southern Water Tribe there where very few benders. Your village only had about five, mine had one and here there are none."

"I guess not all the villages will have benders." Danny said with a nonchalant shrug.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask. How did you master your bending?" Katara said. "I think I've been practising mine about as long as you and I still have no control over them."

Danny smiled.

"I'll show you." Danny said. "But we have to wait until the time is right."

~00000~

It didn't take Jazz's highly intelligent mind to figure out where Sokka was going. She didn't even have to analyse his psychology as it was clear how he was feeling. Everything Sokka was about to do Jazz had guessed would happen.

And so as she watched him utterly humiliate himself in front of the Kyoshi Warriors she sighed knowing this was the first step to the breaking down of his sexism.

So when he left with a larger wound to his pride than before, Jazz was left to talk to the Kyoshi Warriors before she would follow after Sokka and make sure he was alright.

"Sorry about the way he's acting." Jazz said. "He just has a superiority complex that he needs to deal with."

"It's fine. Although there aren't many sexist men on our island we are used to the male superiority complex." The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki, said.

"But I wanted to ask, would you mind if I trained with you." Jazz asked. "I know it's not a common thing for you to train with outsiders but I'm trying to learn about the styles of other cultures so that I can find a peaceful way to end the war."

Suki thought about it.

"I don't think it would be a problem." Suki said. "But in order to train with us you will have to follow our traditions."

As she said those words Suki had a very distinct feeling that that wouldn't be the last time she said those words within the next day or two.

"Not a problem." Jazz said.

~00000~

Later that day Danny and Katara stood at the top of the highest peak on Kyoshi Island as the stars began to colour the night sky.

"We're right on time." Danny said. "They won't be as good as the ones back home but these will do nicely."

Before Katara could ask, she saw the southern lights appear over the night sky. Like Danny said they weren't as noticeable as the ones back on Amity Island but they were still there.

"So each bending art originates from a source." Danny said. "That's how I learnt lightbending. I learnt by watching the lights of the sky every night of my life." Danny said with a grin. "I learnt by watching the stars glow every night of my life. The southern lights I watch are calm and graceful like a water or airbender and stars are forceful and impactful like a fire or earthbender. And watching them taught me how to bend."

"Wow." Katara said.

"Yeah I learnt from the many spirits of light that exist in those lights. Though I've never actually interacted with them, I do know they are from Raava and so are my powers." Danny said. "So if you struggle to actually find a teacher just try finding whatever gave waterbenders the power to bend water in the first place and learn from them."

"Thanks for the advice Danny." Katara said with a smile. "I only wish I could find the source of my bending so that I can learn."

"Don't worry you'll find it, and I'll help you, that's a promise." Danny said as he returned the friendly smile.

"Thanks Danny." Katara said.

The two shared smiles and continued to watch the spirits dance in the southern lights that crossed the skies.

Danny then snickered silently.

"Yeah Aang, your fish riding has got nothing on the origin of my bending." Danny taunted his rival under his breath glad that Katara couldn't hear that.

~00000~

The next day Sokka walked up to the Kyoshi Warrior training hall with his actions set in mind. He was finally prepared to admit he was wrong and now was the time to do it.

He let out a sigh before he walked to the door where he saw the Kyoshi Warriors practising with Jazz, who was interestingly wearing the Kyoshi Warriors uniform.

"Uh… Hey Suki." Sokka said timidly.

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki said with a hostile tone.

"No… I… let me explain." He said reluctantly.

"Spit it out! What do you want?!" Suki said with equal… slightly more hostility.

Honestly she didn't mean to sound so hostile and felt slightly bad about it and that feeling was only enhanced when Sokka humbly dropped onto his knees in front of her. She didn't expect that and at the point she seemed to understand how her actions before had broken down his pride.

"I would be honoured if you taught me." Sokka said.

"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked with less hostility but more curiosity.

"Sorry if I insulted you yesterday. I was… wrong." Sokka was as he avoided eye contact.

"We don't normally teach outsiders…" she glanced to Jazz who could be considered the first outsider to be taught the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors, "let alone boys."

"Please make an exception." Sokka asked before he bowed his head. "I won't let you down."

Suki looked over to the rest of the Kyoshi warriors who nodded before she looked over to Jazz who also nodded.

"All right. But you have to follow all our traditions." Suki said with a more friendly tone.

"Of course." Sokka said eagerly.

"And I mean all of them." The Kyoshi Warrior leader said with a mischievous smirk proving that despite the fact that she was the leader of an elite fighting group, she was still a teenager.

And so in a few minutes Sokka was wearing the official garb of the Kyoshi Warriors… makeup included.

In truth Suki didn't need to make Sokka wear the clothes of the Kyoshi Warriors like she did with Jazz, but this was just her having a little fun by making Sokka wear a dress.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little girly." Sokka said.

"Mind you, creating this gender divide is what got you in this position in the first place." Jazz said.

"It's a warriors uniform, you should be proud." Suki explained. "The silk threads symbolise the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honour of the warrior's heart."

"Bravery and Honour." Sokka said in awe while feeling more confident about what he was wearing.

However as fate would unfortunately have it a certain bald headed 12 year old monk walked past the training room looking for his many fans as Sokka said his words. As Aang walked past he noticed his friend and…

"Hey Sokka, nice dress!" Aang said deflating Sokka's ego.

Before he could say anymore a fire ball flew fast his head making him flee.

"Thank you." Suki said to Jazz.

"My pleasure." Jazz said before she noticed the deflated look on Sokka. "Don't listen to him Sokka, the dress isn't bad. Besides I heard Suki saying that you looked quite good in that dress."

A blush then appeared on the faces of both Sokka and Suki.

"Back to the lesson." Suki said a little too quickly.

Jazz smiled, warriors or not they were both teenagers with their hormones pushing them towards specific people.

~00000~

"Danny, aren't you afraid that we might be spending too much time here?" Katara asked as they bought supplies for the trip… well Katara bought supplies, Danny held them all.

"Well in truth we don't have a deadline to get to the North Pole." Danny said.

"Actually I think we should have a deadline." Katara said. "I think if we arrive in the Northern Water Tribe during winter it might be better for Aang to learn waterbending as winter is the season1 of Water."

"Okay when you put it like that we probably have a deadline." Danny said. "But I'm not sure whether we're spending too much time, we could be but I don't know what constitutes to too much time."

"Danny this is our third day here." Katara said. "And this place is about a few days travel from the Southern Water Tribe. Imagine how much time we could have shaved off if we had only stayed one night."

"Yeah but Aang is enjoying having fans too much, Sokka is being trained by Suki and Jazz is too busy learning about the culture to really want to leave." Danny said. "Maybe we should knock them all unconscious and leave the island with them tied together so that they don't escape."

"We can't tie them up and just leave." Katara said as she slapped Danny.

He was surprised by the hit and nearly dropped all the supplies that they had spent the last hour buying, nearly being the operative word.

"Sorry." Danny said with a nervous grin. "But it was only an idea and a joke."

"I don't see the humour in knocking our siblings and our friend unconscious." Katara commented dryly.

"We get to draw something on their face and they won't realise until they next look in a mirror." Danny said with a grin.

"You showed so much wisdom last night but now you've gone back to being childish." Katara muttered while trying to hide her smile.

"What'd you expect?" Danny asked. "I'm 14 years old and by the smile you are failing to hide you think it would be funny as well."

"Guess I don't have all the maturity Jazz has yet." Katara said.

~00000~

Two days passed after that. Sokka and Jazz continued to train with the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka was actually improving quite well and this training alongside reading the scrolls on the island led Jazz to learning more about this culture.

Danny and Katara continued to hang out during this time. Together they experienced many of the things Kyoshi Island had to offer and their friendship grew. Katara was glad to have another teenager her age to talk to and Danny was glad to talk to someone who didn't care that his parents were rich.

Katara still stressed to everyone the danger of remaining in one area for too long but she was ignored by everyone except Danny. She tried to get at least Aang to listen but he continued to spend time with his fans and was completely oblivious that his rival was growing closer to Katara while he worked to impress a whole bunch of girls aged 8 to 10.

And for that very reason he was now in the ocean waiting for the Unagi to show up.

"What's taking so long?" Koko, one of Aang's fans, asked from the beach in an incredibly bored tone.

"I'm sure it will be here any second!" Aang said reassuringly. "What about this?"

He then performed his marble trick once again to try act as a temporary answer to their boredom but the reply didn't give him much hope.

"Not that again. Boring." another of the fans said.

"Where's the Unagi?" Koko asked as she and the other girls stood up. "It's getting late."

"Where are you going." Aang asked disconcertedly. "Don't leave."

"Sorry Aang." Koko said. "Maybe next time."

The young Avatar could only pout as he watched the girls walking away without disinterestedly. He then realised that Koko called him Aang instead of Aangy… it seemed his few seconds of fame had come to an end. Well that's what it seemed like until he saw Katara and Danny walk onto the beach.

It was then that he realised that over the past five days that they had spent on the island he had been hanging with his fans giving Danny all the time to spend time with Katara. That wasn't good.

"Katara, you showed up!" Aang yelled out to her happily while ignoring Danny's presence.

"Hey I came too!" Danny exclaimed.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe." Katara said with the concern evident in her voice.

"Back there you acted like you didn't care." Aang said referring to when he told Katara that he was going to ride the Unagi.

"I'm sorry." Katara said.

"Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk." Aang said.

"Trust me Aang it happens to all of us." Danny said before he smirked. "Now hop out before you catch a cold jerk."

"Yeah I'm coming." Aang said before he started swimming towards the island.

However as he began swimming he failed to notice as fin began to emerge from the water. Danny and Katara recognised the fin and before they could yell out to alert the airbender Aang found himself on the serpent like body of the Unagi as it stared at him like a piece of meat which was justified as all things as small as Aang were a piece of meat to the Unagi.

The Unagi then blasted a jet full of Water towards the last Airbender which sent him flying into the ocean and when he broke from the surface he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Aang!" Danny yelled before he flew off at incredible speeds and grabbed him before the Unagi could reach him.

Danny then flew back to Katara as he laid Aang down on the beach.

The Unagi that was enraged at loosing it's sunset snack hissed and sent a high pressure blast of water at the three on the beach but Danny reacted quickly by creating a light shield to avoid the attack.

After the high pressure blast the Unagi sank back into the ocean but once it did Katara saw a ship that was too small to belong to the Fire Navy but was clearly a Fire Nation ship and she immediately knew that that ship belonged to…

"Zuko." She gasped.

Danny noticed that they were out in the open and he used his lightbending to make them all invisible and just in time to as Zuko's ship docked and opened revealing several firebenders, Zuko included, riding komodo-rhinos.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko said before the firebenders rode to the village.

Once they passed Katara then used her bending to pull the water Aang swallowed out of his mouth.

"Aang wake up." Katara said.

"Don't ride the Unagi… not fun." He said as he regained consciousness.

~00000~

Sokka's training had gone pretty well, so much so that Suki was actually impressed.

"Not bad." She said after he avoided a strike from her.

Sokka was about to reply confidently, having restored his pride, but he didn't get the chance as Oyaji burst into the room with a panicked expression.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores. Girls come quickly." He said.

Suki and all the female warriors then quickly left.

"Hey I'm not a…" Sokka began.

"Doesn't matter." Jazz said as she ran past him eager to use her firebending and training against other firebenders.

Sokka then groaned before he ran after. He was glad that he didn't personally know the firebenders or they would never let him live this down.

~00000~

"Come out Avatar!" Zuko yelled as he yelled through the village. "You can't hide from me forever!" he then turned to his soldiers. "Find him."

The soldiers began to advance but Zuko stopped one of them from going.

"Stay with me. I have a feeling your talents will be better at my side." Zuko said to his head solider whose armour was different from the others.

The firebenders continued walking and/or riding through but as they did so they were oblivious to the presence of the stalkers who were hiding in the shadows.

In a swift motion the Kyoshi Warriors jumped from the roofs and broke down the defence of the firebenders by knocking several of them off their komodo-rhinos and disarming them.

Suki then went for Zuko and tried to remove him from his komodo-rhino but the animal countered by hitting her back with its tail.

Zuko then sent a blast of fire at Suki but Sokka was quick to block the attack using his fans.

Before Zuko could attack a second time a wave of fire was sent in his direction.

They would have hit him if the blast wasn't deflected by his alpha soldier.

Zuko glared at the girl who sent a fire blast at him.

"Traitor do you know who you're attacking?" Zuko yelled enraged. "I'm prince Zuko the son of Fire Lord Ozai."

Jazz didn't seem phased and opened her fans. They actually worked quite well with firebending and Jazz was content with using them.

Jazz sent a few more waves at Zuko but this time he blocked them himself before he and his alpha soldier jumped off their komodo-rhinos.

The two then attacked with their firebending and pushed back the girls.

"Nice try Avatar. But these little girls can't protect you." Zuko called out.

"Hey Scarface! Those little girls are our friends."

Before Zuko could react a certain white haired boy flew over and punched him in the face sending him flying into his Alpha solider.

Aang then flew in and attacked with a wind blast. That sent the two flying.

Zuko got up and growled as he looked at Danny and Aang.

"Dash, handle the white haired boy." Zuko said. "The Avatar is mine."

"Finally." Dash said before he turned to Danny. "Come on nerd, let's do this."

"Are you talking to me?" Danny asked. "Are you talking to me? I'm the only one here so you must be talking to me."

A ball of fire appeared in Dash's hands before it formed into some kind of oval like projectile (football). Dash then tossed the flaming projectile towards Danny.

Danny quickly avoided the attack.

"What the heck kinda firebending is that?" Danny asked.

Although Dash was wearing a helmet Danny could tell that he was grinning.

"I'm Dash Baxter the firebender with the ability to shape my flames as anything I can imagine." Dash grinned before a ball of fire appeared in his hands and turned into a sword.

"Is that it?" Danny asked before he laughed. "Well I'm Danny Fenton the first Lightbender."

"Alright then Fen-turd let's see which is better between the two of us." Dash said before he removed his helmet showing his surprising yellow hair.

A ball of light appeared in Danny's hand before it became a solid construct of a sword and the two clashed their constructed weapons. It was obvious from the moment they clashed that Danny's power was stronger as he could make light into solid constructs while Dash could just shape his flames. They were still just flames causing Danny's light to pass through without a problem. Once through the flames the sword became a hammer and hit Dash in the head.

This attack made Dash disoriented and allowed Danny to attack him with a light blast to the chest which sent him flying.

"Danny we have to go now." Katara called out to him. "Aang, Jazz and Sokka are already on Appa."

Danny nodded before he flew, grabbed her and flew off toward the Sky Bison.

"Alright let's hit the road… er sky." Danny said.

"Appa, Yip, yip." Aang said before the sky bison flew into the air.

It seemed the plan worked because as soon as Zuko saw Aang leaving he signalled his men to follow after.

As the flew away from the island a pang of guild washed over Aang before he hopped off Appa and dived straight into the water.

A few seconds later the Unagi emerged from the Water with Aang holding onto to its whiskers. He used them to steer the Unagi and make it spray water over the village hence dousing the flames.

He then jumped off to have Danny catch him and bring him back onto Appa.

"I know I know that was stupid and dangerous." He said as he looked to the others.

"Yes it was." Katara said before she hugged Aang as he sat down.

Aang was taken back by the hug before he accepted it. The next thing he did was stick his tongue out at Danny.

The white haired teen's eyebrow twitched at the action before he turned away to Jazz and Sokka who were trying not to laugh.

"Dude is this dress thing permanent or are you going to take it off?" Danny asked causing Sokka's laughing to stop and for him to send a glare. "Just saying man it's been two days and it's not adding any manliness."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: One question. Why Dash Baxter of all people.**

**Katara: That is a good question.**

**Shadow: Because CA15 already has plans for other Danny Phantom characters with pyrokinetic abilities so he decided to put Dash in because Paulina wouldn't work as part of Zuko's team.**

**Dani: That makes sense I guess.**

**Shadow: Speaking of other characters. CyberActors15 will bring Sam Manson into the fanfic soon and he's leaving the voting to you so that you can choose what kind of bender she will be. So check out the poll on CA15's profile to vote.**

**Katara: By the way this chapter isn't an example of what will happen later in the story where the primary focus is on Danny like in this chapter. This just happened because CA15 didn't see any way to make what was happening with Aang seem interesting enough to write or edit with another character so he just left it all the same. Later chapters will include greater interaction between Danny and Aang. That is a promise.**

**Dani: SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunted

Chapter 3: Hunted

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Avatar: Masters of Spirits however before we can continue we need a brief recap. **

**Katara: Last time on Avatar: Masters of Spirits Danny and Aang continued to try and impress me by trying more and more visually impressive things. And it seemed to go to Aang when he was riding Elephant Koi by Kyoshi Island however things went south and we were captured. Danny was able to defuse the situation and because of it Aang got fans, Sokka got his pride wounded, Jazz was free to explore a new culture and Danny continued to flirt with me.**

**Dani: Danny and Katara sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage.**

**Katara: That's really getting old.**

**Shadow: Don't tease the poor girl, it's not her fault she has love problems.**

**Katara: What did I do to deserve this? Okay to continue Sokka and Jazz attempted to learn about the Kyoshi Warriors and their style of combat while I spent time with Danny and Aang spent time with his fans. Eventually Zuko arrived with his right hand man Dash Baxter and they attacked causing us to flee. And that's about it.**

**Dani: Great now we can begin…**

**Shadow: Not really. Readers this chapter should have been the King of Omashu however CA15 found no way to incorporate Danny and Jazz into the chapter and make it different so he decided this chapter would be shortly after the events of the King of Omashu.**

**Katara: That actually makes sense.**

**Dani: Now can we enjoy the chapter?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

In a tavern in a small town in the Earth Kingdom he sat, arms crossed in a sort of meditative state, simply listening while being one with his surroundings.

By this time the rumours had begun to spread of the boy with arrow tattoos and his two companions from the Watertribe. But that's when it got interesting, new rumours began to arise about the newest additions that had been seen on Amity Island, Kyoshi Island and recently Omashu.

"Did you here that the Avatar's back?"

"Excellent. With him back that'll keep Fire Nation off of regular bandits like us."

"The avatar might come after us."

"They say the Avatar is traveling with a group of benders."

"I heard the Avatar is just a kid."

"Is it true that he has already mastered all the elements?"

"They say he battled the Fire Lord's brat and is going for the Fire Lord next."

"I heard that he's supposedly traveling with some kind of lightbender."

Silence followed as a knife hit the wall right next to the head of the bandit who just spoke. All heads turned to the hunter who remained seated in the same meditative position, the only difference being that his eyes were opened.

"Have we got a problem?"

"I want information on this lightbender you mentioned." He said without getting up while staring at the bandit who spoke.

"Like hell I'm telling you anything."

He stood up off his seat and walked towards the specific group of bandits that surrounded their member who just had a knife thrown at his head.

"I'm not going to ask again." He said while ignoring the other bandits and pulling his blade out of the wall.

It was clear that the bandits weren't fond of being ignored or threatened and so they attacked. What happened next could only be called a massacre.

The first bandit came with a knife of his own attempting to kill but the hunter didn't give him the satisfaction and used his own blade to disarm the bandit, break his arm and toss him into the one next to him without drawing so much as a spot of blood. Two came at once, both with their own weapons, but the hunter was quick in using his knife to parry the first blade before he used the butt of his blade to knock the other out before he delivered a swift kick to the head of the bandit.

The remaining bandits rushed him all with their weapons but the hunter dodged them all while pulling out a crossbow and firing multiple bolts that killed them all flawlessly.

The last bandit, who also happened to be the very one who spoke about the lightbender, used his earthbending to fire a massive rock at the hunter but much to his surprise the hunter avoided it before firing a bold from his crossbow that went right through the bandits hand and pinned him to the wall.

"Talk." The hunter spoke holding a knife to the bandit's throat.

"I don't know much but I heard that they were seen at Omashu a few days ago. Please don't kill me." The bandit cried out in fear with his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes the hunter was gone.

~00000~

Jazz stopped for a second to catch her breath. Hearing a noise she immediately spun around while activating her firebending, prepared for anything.

"Oh Sokka it's only you." She said while panting.

"This is crazy." Sokka groaned while leaning against one of the trees. "Did you see any of the others?"

"I haven't run into Danny yet. I also have no clue where Katara or Aang are." Jazz answered.

"I was with Katara a few minutes ago but we got separated." Sokka said.

The two then heard a scream ring through the night sky.

"That sounded like Katara!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Oh no she was caught." Sokka deadpanned. "We gotta help her."

The two older members of the team ran towards the sound of Katara's scream only to find themselves lost deeper in the forest.

"This is bad." Sokka muttered but he was only met with silence.

Looking around he noticed Jazz was missing.

"Sokka!" her voice yelled as she was being pulled away.

Sokka paled considerably before he grabbed his boomerang. He looked around cautiously while looking for the hidden advisory.

His apprehension then faded as he saw Aang pop his head from one of the bushes.

"Aang, you can't believe how glad I am to see you." Sokka said happily.

"Sokka? I thought I saw Katara coming this way." Aang said.

It took a moment before realisation struck.

"Aang you were lured here that means…"

Ropes then flew around the two and tied them up before Danny faded into existence with a massive grin on his face.

"BOO!" he yelled out causing Aang and Sokka to yell out. "HA. Danny 4, everyone else 0."

Using his light bending he made Katara and Jazz visible and both were tied up.

"What's the point of this!?" Sokka yelled in exasperation.

"It's fun and its good training before dinner." Danny replied.

"What training?" Aang asked.

"Stealth." Danny simply stated causing everyone to stare at him. "Come on guys if the idea is to stop the Fire Lord and move around with minimal Fire Nation resistance we need to be able to know when we are being hunted and know how to avoid the enemy. It's easy for me because I can just turn invisible and fly, but you guys however well you guys kinda stick out like sore thumbs, especially you Baldy MacArrowhead."

"I can agree with what you're saying Danny, with us trying to avoid the Fire Nation as much as possible stealth is good but this… this is insane!" Jazz exclaimed.

The lightbender chuckled as he cut the ropes holding Jazz and Katara.

"Yeah this seemed a bit much for training." Katara commented dryly.

"No better way to learn stealth than being hunted by an enemy." Danny said. "Prince Scarface is already chasing us but he isn't doing a good job at it. Chances are there will be more experienced hunters coming after us soon enough so we're gonna have to learn to avoid them and cover our tracks."

"Easy for a guy who can turn invisible." Sokka grumbled.

Danny chuckled lightly.

"True. I guess it is easy for me." Danny said. "Come on let's head back to the camp so that we can rest up and continue on our way."

There were no complaints from the others at that idea and so they made their way to their temporary camp.

Because Danny had put them through quite a bit of intense training he decided to make the food. The others were pleasantly surprised to discover that their white haired friend could cook and well. Even Jazz was surprised to learn this, strange considering she was his sister and spent the past 14 years with him.

After their dinner everyone was quick to fall asleep with the exception of Danny. Ever since they had passed by Omashu he had this bad feeling. He couldn't explain it but it felt as if something was coming their way.

Danny shrugged. It was probably nothing; maybe it was him adjusting to the idea that the Fire Nation would be chasing him and his friends.

~00000~

The next day the camp site had long since been abandoned by Team Avatar but there was one person remaining.

The Hunter looked around the camp site for clues. He had already been to Omashu and now he was continuing to follow the scent of the Avatar, Lightbender and the rest.

He walked over to the remains of the fireplace and placed his hands over the ashes to discover that they were still warm.

"They recently left." He deduced instantly.

He pulled out his map and checked to see any potential locations where they could be headed to before giving a dark grin. There was a small town a few days travel from here. It was the closest village to this area so it made sense that they would stop there for supplies.

He had to be sure first so he looked around for a few more minutes. In that time he was able to conclude that they travelled in a number of 5. He was also able to give a rough estimate over the size of their flying bison assuming the stories were correct. Looking at the paw prints he was able to get an estimate of its size meaning few supplies would be able to be carried.

Using that ideology it made sense that they would need to stoop soon for supplies.

The hunter grinned. He knew where they would be before they did and based on the stories he had heard on his way, he had a pretty good idea on how to ensure that they stopped in the village.

~00000~

At the current moment the 5 teens were simply lazing around on the back of Appa there wasn't much to do on the back of the flying bison so they were able to get bored easily. And considering the fact that teenagers boredom was easy to attain and difficult to remove.

Jazz was busy reading one her books that she had gotten from Omashu. Sokka had taken up the role of steering Appa, meaning he was staring out into the horizon contemplating his existence. Aang was busy petting and playing with Momo. Katara was looking over the side of Appa at the ground bellow with slight interest. Finally Danny, being the 'weird' member of the team, lay down on Appa's tail feeling the air currents that were bent from the Sky Bison's tail.

"Hey Aang." Danny called.

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"Doesn't look like anything's happening." Danny stated nonchalantly. "Wanna continue our race that was cut short. We never really decided who was master of the skies."

Aang smiled towards his rival.

"I don't see why not." he then turned to Momo. "Sorry Momo, I can't play anymore, why not see what Sokka's doing."

The flying lemur was quick to fly and start irritating the non-bender of the group resulting in an irritated 'Hey!' from Sokka.

Both powerhouse benders stood as their usual happy grins were replaced with competitive smirks. Jazz and Katara noticed their smirks sweat-dropped at their competitive nature being brought back out.

Simultaneously the two leaned back and dropped off Appa and let gravity pull them towards the earth bellow. When the two were far enough from Appa they began their race with a bang and the two burst off so fast that there was a shockwave… much to the shock of the passengers aboard Appa.

The two benders wasted no time in pushing themselves to a good speed as they soared through the skies. Danny and Aang both felt the rush of the air that brushed against them and grinned at the Freedom that they held in the air. Both also enjoyed the rush of adrenalin they felt while racing against their rivals. It was a freedom that they were glad they owned. It allowed the users to push past their limit and simply accept the embrace of the sky. It allowed them to escape the bounds of life as they rocketed far above it.

"Hey Danny I see a village over there." Aang said.

"Nice." Danny said. "We do need to stop for supplies."

"Race you there?" Aang asked with a grin.

"You are on." Danny replied with a smirk.

The two shot off towards the village hoping that the others would realise that they had started descending.

It seemed that this time there was no clear winner as they landed at the same time just outside the village.

"I won." Danny claimed.

"No I won." Aang said.

The two glared at each other before they both burst out laughing. They found it so humorous how they managed to bring out this rivalry and competitive edge in each other. Katara wasn't even in the close vicinity so it was clear that they weren't doing this to impress her at the current moment. It was just a heat of rivalry moment.

"Okay so we have no clue who won. That's fine it just gives me a chance to race you again." Aang said.

"Anytime any place." Danny said.

Aang then looked out to the distance.

"So where's Appa?" Aang asked.

Danny sweat-dropped. "I think we might have gone too far too fast."

"So… we're on our own?" Aang deadpanned.

"I guess so." Danny noted. "And it might be a while. We were going pretty fast."

The two stood in silence contemplating what to do.

"Well we got time, might as well explore the village." Aang suggested.

"Why not." Danny said with a nonchalant shrug.

The two friends walked into the village. The first thing they noted was that it was a simple Earth kingdom village, not majorly poor like some of the others they had seen but not at the level of Amity Island or Kyoshi Island. Naturally as they walked through they caused a lot of people to stop and stare at the duo. It wasn't like they saw white hair or bald arrow heads every day so it was understandable. Actually their clothes were clearly not representative of the three nations.

It didn't take long for someone to come and talk to them concerning their looks. And it seemed the person who spoke to them was one of the protectors of the village.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" the man asked.

"Sure." Danny answered nonchalantly.

"I just want to ask what you're doing in our village." The man asked.

"Oh we're passing through and looking for supplies for our trip." Aang answered.

"We're also waiting for the rest of our friends to arrive. We accidently got separated." Danny explained.

The man clearly didn't believe their claim.

"Might I ask where you are going?" the Man asked suspiciously.

"The Northern Watertribe to learn waterbending." Aang said.

"Do you expect me to believe a few kids are making their way across the world to the Northern Watertribe?" the man stated angrily. "Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

The man, using earthbending, lifted a boulder ready to strike should the situation demand it.

Danny had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He understood caution but really this guy was getting angry way too quickly. Actually this reminded him of a certain group of female warriors. He then glanced over to Aang and nodded.

"I'm Aang, I'm the Avatar." Aang said.

To prove his point he used his airbending to create a breeze around the town.

"Yeah and I'm Danny Fenton, first Lightbender." Danny said as he lit a ball of light in his palm.

Surprise was written all over the man's face however the thing that surprised him wasn't the fact that that he was in the Avatar's presence. No his surprise came from something different.

"The Master of Light?" he asked. "You're the lightbender? You must come with me." His tone all of a sudden desperate with a hint of hope.

Danny and Aang exchanged a glance, of confusion as they followed, at the fact that someone was more interested in Danny than Aang. It was usually the other way around. Most people loved the idea of the Avatar coming to protect them than some new bender so this was certainly a first.

Then there was that term, _'Master of Light.' _Danny had never been referred to by that tittle nor had he ever heard it. There was also the idea that it sounded like he was expected. There wasn't much knowledge out there about the existence of a light bender so it was quite the surprise to find a village where people were waiting for him.

As they walked Danny heard whispers that either seemed to emerge now or had been there before that he never focused on.

"Is that the lightbender?"

"He looks a little young to be a master bender."

"If he is the only one a master bender could depend on how far he trains himself."

"His hair really is white."

"I can't believe he's really here."

Hearing the whispers really surprised him more and more. Why did these people care more about him, a lightbender, than Aang, the Avatar? He got his answer to his question pretty soon as the man introduced them to the Mayor.

The Mayor explained that a mysterious hunter had arrived and had started taking hostages. The hunter had said that it was up to the Lightbender to rescue the hostages. What was more stunning was that the Hunter had left a map to his first hostage.

"He left a map? Why did you guys go and try to free him?" Danny asked.

"We tried. But the hunter has set multiple traps for you." The mayor spoke. "It seems earthbenders are not suited for this task."

"How many hostages are there?" Aang asked.

"Three." The Mayor said.

There was an unspoken agreement between Aang and Danny. They knew they had to do what they could to free the hostages from this psycho hunter.

"We'll do what we can." Danny said.

~00000~

"Where are they?" Katara all but screamed. "It's been two ours and they haven't returned."

True to her word the remaining members of Team Avatar hadn't seen their two flying friends since they shot off in a burst of speed naturally Katara had become worried.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sokka said nonchalantly. "They're probably goofing off in the clouds somewhere."

"Sokka, how could you be so calm about this?" Katara exclaimed. "What if they were captured by the Fire Nation?"

Sokka remained in a state of nonchalant attitude towards the vanishing act of his two friends. He remembered how they flew off in the direction they had been traveling anyway and he knew that both would keep in the air and return to Appa. He was also aware that at the speed they were moving at it would be hard to get Appa to follow. In his eyes the worst case scenario was that they had arrived at the village that they were planning on stopping at any way and had encountered a problem.

Interestingly enough Jazz remained quite as she watched the interactions between the siblings… specifically Katara's actions. It was clear to the firebender that Katara's worry wasn't focused on a friend. There was something more there that seemed to grow with the worry over the two and Jazz couldn't determine who it was focused on.

"Jazz you have to understand what I'm saying right?" Katara asked deciding that her brother wasn't worth expressing her worry to.

"I understand trust me." Jazz said. "I'm worried for my little brother and Aang just like you are but Sokka is right. At this point in time there is nothing we can do because we can't fly. We just have to keep a calm head and hope that either they come back or we find them at the next town."

~00000~

As soon as the two had gotten the map they immediately ventured out of the village to find the hostages and hunter. To their surprise finding the first hostage was easy and so was freeing him. The two were able to avoid all the traps and rescue the hostage with minimal difficulty. The Hostage as it turned out had the map to the next.

Unfortunately the hostage was injured so Aang offered to take him back to the village while Danny looked for the next. That left Danny alone.

It didn't take long however for Danny to realise that he wasn't as alone as he thought. It was clear from his surroundings that he was being watched and followed. All it took was him being lucky enough to hear the crunch of a broken branch.

Danny acted quickly by turning himself invisible.

"Your little vanishing act won't work on me whelp."

To his surprise a blue wisp of air escaped from his mouth. Either Aang was back or there was a spirit there… or this hunter was linked to a spirit like himself.

Faster than he could react the hunter who had spoken jumped from the shadows and pushed him onto the ground. When the world stopped spinning Danny was surprised to find a crossbow pointed to his neck as and a heavy boot on his chest preventing him from moving.

Danny took the appearance of the hunter in. He was a big bulky Earth Kingdom man who hid his face behind a metal mask that still showed his jet black hair and fiery green eyes. His clothes looked similar to those of middle class Earth Kingdom citizens but with a rugged touch to them. His clothes had the traditional Earth Kingdom green tunic with no sleeves but it had the inclusion of a lot of black armour. Not something very traditional for the Earth Kingdom. He also had black boots and multiple weapon holsters for blades, crossbows and other ranged projectiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lightbender." The hunter spoke with a sadistic grin.

"Who the heck are you?" Danny asked as he became visible.

"I am Skulker, the Earth Kingdom's greatest hunter." Skulker exclaimed proudly. "And you are the prey that has entered my hunt whelp."

"Uh yeah… no." Danny remarked before he used his light bending to send a light blast from his eyes that managed to knock Skulker off. "Were you the one who captured all the hostages?"

"Yes, I had to ensure that you and your friends would remain long enough for me to hunt you." Skulker said.

"You grabbed hostages just to get to me!" Danny exclaimed.

"Calm down whelp. I'm a hunter not a villain. I had no intention of harming them. They were simply to ensure you would fall into the trap. I kept them so you and your friends would be obligated to stay." Skulker said.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass for doing so." Danny said.

"Try me." Skulker said.

The hunter then pulled out his crossbow and sent a few bolts to Danny; luckily he was able to put up a light shield around him to stop the attacks.

Danny was about to retaliate in attack but Skulker was quicker as he rushed him with one of his knives in hand. Danny countered quickly by creating a light construct to counter the blade. It was a damn good thing that his mother trained him in bladed combat when he was younger.

He was able to parry Skulker's attack but he was still at a disadvantage. He needed a way out and fast… luckily for him Aang decided to answer his call for help by sending a strong blast of wind to knock Skulker back.

"Aang, boy am I glad to see you." Danny said before he flew up and joined his friend in the air.

"Who's that guy." The young Airbender asked.

"I'll explain on the way we gotta get to the next hostage." Danny said.

The two flew off before they landed quite a while away from the hunter and continued to walk. Once they were back on the ground Danny explained that Skulker was the apparent best hunter in the Earth Kingdom and for some reason he had set his sights on Danny. When Aang asked why all Danny could do was shrug at the answer.

After a while of traveling to the destination of the next hostage Danny and Aang slowed to a halt. Both were tired after flying so far, searching for the hostages and having their interaction with Skulker. It didn't help that they didn't have anything to eat since leaving Appa and the fact that it had started to get dark. Although they had every intention of saving the hostages they still knew they had to allow themselves time to rest so they found a good place to set up a temporary camp.

Because there wasn't much for them to do, Danny and Aang found some vegetables and managed to cook them to some degree and have those to eat. It was an improvised dinner but it did the job.

At their temporary camp both decided not to light a fire knowing that, if Skulker was following them and he most certainly was, it would only reveal their location. Aang had to laugh at the irony that the previous night Danny was training them to be stealthier and they all shrugged it off only for him and Danny to be hunted tonight.

Maybe he should listen more to the white haired teen.

It was decided that because they were in a bad situation that one would take watch while the other slept for a while before the roles were reversed.

Aang started off with taking the first watch before Danny took over about two hours later. Luckily for them Skulker didn't show up during their five hour rest period.

Although they weren't completely rested they set out to try and find the next hostage.

As they walked the two friends engaged in a quiet but casual conversation. Both of them took this time to get to know their friend better. Aang explained about his old life with the Air Nomads while Danny explained his life on Amity Island.

Danny was pleasantly surprised to learn that Aang created the Air Scooter technique and how he was the first to ever achieve his arrows at the age of 12 and Aang was surprised to learn how Danny mimicked the stars and Southern Lights to create his unique bending style.

In the early hours of the next morning they made it to the location of the second hostage. However before they could free her they were intercepted by Skulker.

"Whelp, Avatar." Skulker greeted with a grin. "You are free to continue on Avatar. I'm not hunting you. It's only the lightbender that I'm interested in."

"I'm not going to leave him behind." Aang said.

"Aang, go." Danny said. "Take the hostage and get her out of here. I'll try hold my own against Skulker for as long as I can."

"You sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I think I can take him."

Aang nodded then dashed to help the next hostage. Skulker let him pass without so much as a single glance in his direction.

"Now that we have that settled…" Skulker began before he was hit in his metal helmet with a light blast.

"Hey Metal Head!" Danny taunted. "Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight."

"At least you make the hunt interesting whelp."

Skulker then brandished his blade before he charged.

This time Danny was ready for his speed and dodged to the side before sending a light blast to his side. Not giving the hunter time to recuperate Danny sent light waves, similar to the waves created by the Southern Lights flooding over Skulker and pushing him back.

"Why are you hunting me?" Danny asked.

Skulker stood up and grinned.

"Impressive whelp, it seems I've underestimated you." Skulker said ignoring the question. "Perhaps it's time I stepped up my game."

Not wasting a moment Skulker pulled out two crossbows and proceeded to send a few bolts to Danny. Had it not been for the younger combatants quick thinking he would have had holes in him.

Danny avoided before he sent light blasts to disarm Skulker. He was successful for the most part being able to take out one of Skulker's crossbows but he still had his other.

Skulker then pulled out a Machete deciding it was time to use a bit of close range and long range combat simultaneously. To put it simply Danny was now in trouble as he had to avoid Skulker's blade and crossbow bolts.

He was able to do it for a few seconds but he lost his way as he got hit a few times drawing a tinge of blood in various spots.

The white haired teen bit back the urge to yell out in pain. With a light blast he managed to push Skulker back before he retreated slightly with the intention of holding back for a second. He looked up to the night sky and saw the stars glowing above in the cosmos. He watched for a brief second as the celestial bodies that taught him his bending style flashed in the sky. He took a deep breath in; it was time to change tactics.

Danny relaxed his body before he imagined the Southern Lights and the starts he saw from his home on a weekly basis. He adopted a stance, once that could easily allow him to move gracefully but allow a lot of power to come from his hands.

His yes snapped open and just in time as Skulker sent a flurry of bolts his direction. Like the lights that danced across the sky Danny began to move and managed to slip and slide between all the attacks and then as Skulker began to reload Danny came in offensively. Creating light the temporarily blinded the hunter Danny let attacks fly between bursts of bright light as if he himself was one of the twinkling stars in the sky.

This tactic turned out to be effected as Skulker was taken back by the slurry of attacks launched in his direction.

For a moment it seemed as if Danny had won… but then Skulker retaliated with his most surprising attack yet, with simply movements the hunter sent streams of yellow flames towards the lightbender.

Danny only barely managed to avoid the attack.

"You're a Firebender?" Danny asked. "But you called yourself the Best Hunter in the Earth Kingdom."

"My father was from the Fire Nation and my Mother was part of the Earth Kingdom." Skulker explained before he sent another stream of fire towards Danny.

Danny created a light shield but was astonished to see the flames crack his shield and fly through.

"What the heck?" Danny exclaimed. "What kind of Fire is that?"

A sadistic grin that Danny didn't like appeared on Skulker's face.

"Did you think you were the only bender who was empowered by Spirits?" Skulker asked. "That is why I hunt you. I'm like you and the Avatar, a bender who draws power from a spirit. Only my spirit is a follower of Vaatu."

To put it simply Danny was gobsmacked. He felt like he had just taken a brick to the fact from the information he just received.

"You're a shadowbender?" Danny asked.

"No." Skulker answered. "My bending prowess is firebending but it originates from a dark fire spirit. Your bending prowess is lightbending because it originates straight from Raava."

"So… long story short I'm better than you?" Danny asked.

"Yes… What No! Dammit Whelp!" Skulker exclaimed causing Danny to laugh.

"You said yes so I'm accepting that." Danny laughed.

Despite the tenseness of the situation Danny was still able to crack jokes to throw off his enemies. He knew that he'd have to think more on the other benders with spirit abilities but for now he just had to focus on taking Skulker down. Now with Skulker being at full health and Energy while Danny had little sleep, battling him would be increasingly difficult so he did the only thing he could do.

Danny shot off into the air before continuing forward. He had the get away from Skulker and get to the final hostage, which luckily for him was actually close to the position of the first hostage. Knowing he didn't have much time he freed the hostage and flew back towards the village as fast as his tired self could fly.

He ended up arriving at the crack of dawn just as Aang we preparing on returning to help him.

"Alright I think Skulker will be back soon." Danny said to Aang. "He's only interested in me so I think if we leave he'll just follow without attacking the village any longer."

"But where do we go?" Aang asked.

As if on cue Danny and Aang heard the sound of Appa growling in the air.

"Appa." He exclaimed happily before both he and Danny flew up onto the flying Bison.

"No time to explain but we can't land here." Danny said surprising everyone on the sky bison.

"Wait Danny, Aang what?" Katara began.

"There's a hunter chasing Danny." Aang said. "If we stay too long he'll catch up and we are too tired to handle him now."

"What about our supplies?" Sokka asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll explain everything on the way and we'll get supplies later. Right now we gotta move." Danny said.

Jazz wasted no time in yelling the Yip Yip command code to get Appa into the Air and the Sky Bison instead of descending soared back into the air.

Within a few minutes when the village was out of site, the others were surprised to find Danny and Aang having fallen asleep.

"What happened to them?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Jazz said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 3.**

**Dani: Is it me or was Skulker more Bad Ass in this chapter.**

**Katara: He was indeed**

**Dani: Cool. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
